a simple date, a simple letter
by Raggedy Archangel
Summary: Quand Blaine hésite entre 2 personnes...peut-être une lettre pourra lui faire faire un choix décisif...
1. Première lettre

**Author's note**: Salut les gens! Voici une pitite histoire... Enfin, un petit Crossover HP-Glee, plus précisément Draklaine... Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez!

**Disclamers**: je n'ai rien... Triste vérité

**Dédicace**: à Camille (alias KlainyKlaina ) une SuperGlue AMAZING

1 la première lettre

-Ouhou, Blaine?

L'intéressé leva les yeux de son livre et les posa sur Susan Bones qui se tenait devant lui, et essayait désespérément de capter son attention depuis quelques minutes.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il poliment.

-Hey, ça va bientôt faire 20 minutes que tu lis cette page! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial?

La jeune brune remarqua que son ami ne l'écoutait plus vraiment et qu'il semblait fixer un point derrière la jeune fille. Cette dernière se retourna et vit ce que le Poufsouffle semblait regarder avec tant d'intérêt:

-Ah, OK... Intéressant... Écoute, Blaine... Je ne suis pas sûre du coup, là... Malfoy est déjà pris, hésita-t-elle, et en plus il ne fréquente que les "sang-purs"... Et si tu cherches à lui prendre Kurt Hummel, c'est loupé... Ils sont ensemble depuis presque 3 ans...

À la mention du nom du châtain, le bouclé sortit soudainement de sa transe.

-Merci pour ton soutient ... Mais je dois y aller... On se voit à la salle commune, la salua-t-il en quittant la bibliothèque avec une vitesse avec laquelle Usain Bolt ne pourrait rivaliser.

"Pff... Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle gâche toujours tout? Je sais bien que Kurt et Malfoy sortent ensemble... Je sais aussi que ce Serpentard imbu de lui-même avec un regard qui ferait fondre un cœur aussi froid que la couleur de ses yeux quand il est en colère... Et ses cheveux blonds tellement clair qu'on pourrait confondre avec de la neige qui semblent aussi soyeux que de la soie... Et Kurt... Des cheveux châtains toujours parfaits, un visage aussi pale que celui de son copain avec des traits d'une finesse exceptionnelle, un nez certes un peu long mais juste magnifique..." pensa Blaine en continuant de marcher vers les jardins enneigés de Poudlard.

-Hé, Blaine Anderson!

Le bouclé se retourna et vit Ginny Weasley courir en sa direction. Ses cheveux roux tressés à la va-vite tombaient devant ses yeux bruns. Elle se précipita vers le Poufsouffle manquant de se prendre quelques arbres au passage et de trébucher sur la neige fraichement tombée. Blaine lui prit la main avant que la jeune Weasley s'étale par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ginny? lui demanda-t-il en la retenant toujours.

La jeune Gryffondor rougit et lâcha l'extrémité du bras du bouclé.

- Quelqu'un m'a demandé de te donner ça, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant une lettre, le nom de Blaine était écrit d'une superbe écriture.

-Merci... À quoi ressemble-t-elle? lui demanda le Poufsouffle en rangeant le papier dans sa poche.

-Elle? Tu n'es plus... Euh... gay? S'étonna la Weasley en baissant le ton sur le dernier mot.

-Si, je le suis toujours... Écoute, depuis que je suis ici, j'ai reçu beaucoup de lettre... Toutes les filles de Poudlard m'en ont envoyé une... Sauf Luna, toi, Hermione et les profs... Je crois... dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts.

-c'est un garçon... lui révéla la rousse.

-Vraiment? À quoi ressemble-t-il?

-J'ai pas le droit de dire.

-S'il-te-plait, Ginny!

La jeune fille bougea négativement la tête.

-Bon, moi je dois y aller. J'ai deux parchemins sur la reproduction des Mandragores pour demain. Salut! Le salua-t-elle en tournant les talons pour prendre la direction du château.

Le Poufsouffle vérifia s'il était bien seul avant de sortir la lettre de sa poche. Il l'ouvrit grâce à sa baguette et sortit le papier... C'était un parchemin plié une dizaine de fois sur lui-même. Il s'assit sur un banc couvert de givre et prit délicatement le papier. Il y avait également une photo dans l'enveloppe. Il la saisit avec curiosité... C'était une photographie de... Lui...Kurt... Et Malfoy... Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 4 ans sur l'image... Ils étaient dans un bac à sable, souriant de toutes leurs dents, le bras de Blaine retenait les épaules frêles du châtain qui faisait pareil avec Draco...Leurs joues se touchaient. Les boucles du Poufsouffle n'étaient pas prisonnières de l'habituelle couche de gel qu'il s'appliquait généreusement depuis ses 15 ans. Ils étaient adorables sur cette photo. Blaine rangea l'image dans l'enveloppe et sortit la lettre... Il vit petit texte écrit à la main, de la même écriture qui avait écrit son prénom sur l'enveloppe:

" Cher Blaine,

Je vais sûrement le regretter. Nous sommes une sorte de Roméo et Juliette... J'ai remarqué comment tu nous regardais, lui et moi... Saches que s'il n'était pas là, ce serait toi à sa place. Je tiens quand même à voir si tu tiens à moi. Rendez-vous à la Salle Sur Demande, ce soir après le diner... Je t'attends...

Je t'aime."

Le bouclé relut des dizaines de fois le parchemin afin de découvrir son auteur. Une sorte de Romeo et Juliette... Deux familles ennemies... Il savait toute sa famille haïssait les Malfoy... Draco l'aimerait donc? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il est trop fier ! Et cette photo... Kurt? Kurt Elisabeth Hummel et Blaine Marc Anderson? Cela semblait trop irréel. Depuis le temps où le bouclé l'observait silencieusement avec un amour sans limite... Bientôt 3 ans qu'il attendait son prince, tel la princesse en détresse. Mais ce prince avait 2 visages: celui de Malfoy et celui de Kurt. Certaines fois, le Poufsouffle souhaitait que ses deux fantasmes ne fassent qu'un... Ce serait tellement plus simple... Pourquoi fallait-il que Blaine soit gay (ce qui, en soit, était déjà un problème, même dans le monde sorcier) et qu'en plus il faut qu'il se soit entiché de DEUX garçons qui sortent ensemble? La vie est cruelle, ça, le Poufsouffle le savait parfaitement, mais il avait tendance à l'oublier. Le bouclé déposa le morceau de papier à côté de l'enveloppe. Il laissa ses pensées voguer quelques minutes en fermant les yeux. La froideur de ce mois de Décembre ne le dérangeait plus. Seule la pensée de Draco et Kurt le berçait doucement. Il faillit s'assoupir mais Finn Hudson passa vers lui. Il savait que ce grand bonhomme était le demi-frère du châtain et un des amis du jeune Anderson, étant donné qu'il se trouvait aussi dans la même Maison que lui.

-Blaine? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda le grand Hudson.

-Je... Euhm... Pensais, lui répondit-il, gêné

-Mais viens! C'est le diner! Moi, j'y vais, avec ou sans toi! J'ai faim!

"Tu as TOUJOURS faim, de toute façon..." pensa Blaine en se levant et en fourrant la lettre dans sa poche.

Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers le château en silence.

Voilyy voiluu! Premier chapitre finiii! Alors? Si vous aimez, un review=un smiley de moi et si vous aimez pas... Un review aussi,


	2. Premier rendezvous

**Author's note**: Voilà le deuxième

chapitre... Je sais que pas beaucoup de gens ont lu le premier, mais bon...^^ toujours dédicace à ma SuperGlue, dictionnaire et Donneuse d'idée (c'est la même personne... En résumé Camille A.K.A KlainyKlaina)

**Disclaimers** (ha! Je l'ai bien écrit!): je n'ai TOUJOURS rien... Et c'est pas près de changer...^^

* * *

><p>Une fois dans la Grand Salle, Blaine ne put détacher son regard de Malfoy, ni de Kurt. A vrai dire, il passait son temps à les regarder. Il soupira en détachant à regret son regard de la figure angélique de Kurt.<p>

Une question s'imposa à son esprit déjà encombré : et s'il devait choisir ? S'ils le mettaient, avec cette lettre, en face d'une épreuve ? Il serait incapable d'un choix. Malfoy, avec cet air distant, ses cheveux qui lui faisait comme une auréole au-dessus de la tête, ses yeux gris attirants, lui plaisait tout autant que Kurt, au visage de porcelaine et aux yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'on voudrait si noyer.

Argh. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, pas beaucoup plus avancé que quelques minutes auparavant.

- "Eh, mec, il t'arrive quoi ? T'es vraiment bizarre depuis ce matin… Va voir Pomfresh ! Y'a pt'être moyen que tu rate deux ou trois cours… "

Grâce à Finn, il reprit contact avec la réalité. Dure, la réalité.

-"Non, t'inquiète, ça va. J'ai juste mal dormi cette nuit, à cause des examens de la semaine prochaine.

-Ah, parce qu'on a des examens ? Oups."

Blaine se mit à rire en levant les yeux au ciel. Profitant de la distraction que lui offrait Finn, il commença à se moquer de lui.

Le gigantesque brun grimaça et continua de se goinfrer. D'un seul coup, il s'arrêta et leva la tête, son visage se décomposant lentement. Son ami leva les yeux, se demandant ce qui aurait pu faire stopper le repas du grand gaillard aussi brusquement. Il chercha des yeux et soudain, vit ce que Finn regardait.

Hermione Granger.

Une Gryffondor toujours perdue au milieu de ses multiples bouquins, lèche-botte au possible, mais extrêmement mignonne. Pendue au bras de Noah Puckerman, un Gryffondor, baraqué mais pas vraiment une tête, elle avait l'air heureuse... Uniquement l'air. Il manquait quelque chose dans son regard, cette lueur que l'on a quand on est amoureux. Blaine le connaissait bien, pour l'avoir déjà aperçu dans le regard de Draco et Kurt…Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment, ça, Blaine le sentait.

Noah, quand à lui, laissait vaguer son regard vers la table des Serpentard, et s'attarda un peu trop longtemps, selon le Poufsouffle, sur une blonde... Quinn Fabray. Sa méchanceté n'avait d'égale que sa beauté, et sa cruauté était bien connue dans Poudlard… Tout comme son homosexualité.

"Aucune chance pour Puckerman avec la Serpentard ! Elle sort déjà avec Rachel Berry, une brune de la maison qu'elle, plutôt possessive!" Pensa le bouclé.

Hermione, quant à elle, laissait plutôt dériver son regard sur Sam Evans, un Gryffondor très, très, blond avec une bouche très, très, grosse, digne de figurer dans le livre des records.

Mais ce dernier aimait déjà Mercedes, la meilleure amie de Kurt, qui venait aussi de la Maison aux couleurs rouge et or. Mais malheureusement pour le blond, ce n'était pas réciproque...

Blaine se rendit compte qu'en fait, il connaissait déjà pas mal de couple. En étant sympa avec tout le monde, on pouvait être populaire, et savoir énormément de choses.

-"Blaine ? Blainichounet, t'es vraiment dans ton monde... Est-ce qu'il y a des arcs-en-ciel? Et des licornes? Et de la poudre de fée? Comme ça, je pourrai voler sans balai... c'est moins drôle avec," dit Brittany Pierce, une blonde assise en face du bouclé.

Plutôt jolie, mais un peu… Rêveuse. Elle vivait dans un monde où tout le monde était beau et gentil… Et Blaine n'avait pas le cœur de la ramener sur Terre.

Elle reçut juste un regard interrogateur de la part de son ami qui s'attaqua à son poulet. Quelques instants plus tard, il prit son dessert en discutant vivement du Quidditch avec Finn. Le jeune Anderson se leva un peu avant les autres pour pouvoir faire quelques retouches à son apparence avant son rendez-vous.

Il jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondor dans l'espoir de voir l'absence de Kurt. Mais ce dernier continuait de parler joyeusement avec Mercedes.

Déception…

Il regarda aussi l'endroit où Malfoy était habituellement assis mais détourna les yeux en rougissant comme un gosse quand il vit que le blond le regardait intensément. Blaine se retourna... Non, c'était Kurt que Draco fixait de la sorte. Le bouclé quitta la Grande Salle, presque vexé, en continuant de baisser la tête.

Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et vit à quel point il était rouge... Une tomate serait jalouse. Quelques minutes après, il quitta les W.C et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Cette dernière ne mît pas longtemps à apparaitre.

Après avoir vérifié si Rusard n'était pas dans les parages, ni Miss Teigne, il entra dans la salle. Là, il vit une sorte de salon de thé complètement aménagé dans le bazar de la pièce. Hésitant, Blaine s'assit sur une des deux chaises et attendit 5 minutes...10 minutes...20 minutes. Une demi-heure passa sans que rien ne bouge, sauf Blaine qui, nerveux, changeait sans cesse de position sur sa chaise.

"Il ne viendra pas... Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu... Je suis trop naïf!" pensa-t-il en se levant, furieux.

C'est à ce moment que son ange (plutôt maléfique) arriva... Plus beau que d'habitude. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole, de sa voix de qui faisait tant frissonner le jeune Anderson.

-J'étais sûr que tu viendrais. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps?

Blaine ne put répondre... Un seul mot sortit de sa bouche.

-Draco...

-Le seul et l'unique! Je te dis tout de suite, la lettre, C'était une idée de Pansy. A mes yeux, c'était trop mielleux, mais bon, 'paraît que ça fait gay. Alors… Et le texte vient de Granger, tu vois les efforts que je peux faire pour toi... Cette Sang de Bourbe, je te jure que je vais lui faire avaler ses bouquins... Uhm...Anderson, tu commences à me faire flipper...Tu peux fermer la bouche. Je sais que je suis tout simplement magnifique, et tout et tout, mais là...lui répliqua Draco en souriant, ça le fait pas...

Il se rapprochait plus en plus de Blaine et lui attrapa les lèvres. Le Poufsouffle ne se débâtit pas,bien au contraire. La sensation de ce baiser était tellement… Sensationnelle !

Il mit ses bras autour de la nuque du blond pour l'attirer le plus possible vers lui. Ce fut Malfoy qui s'écarta du Poufsouffle, à court d'oxygène et les joues roses. Blaine se mordit les lèvres et prit la parole d'une voix rendue rauque par le baiser.

-" Et Kurt?

-Trop efféminé, trop cliché. Tu es bien plus viril que cette fille-manqué... J'ai mis du temps à venir parce que je cherchai une façon de le quitter. Il est si sensible qu'il finira comme Dumbledore. La tour d'astronomie. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'aura besoin de personne pour le pousser, ajouta Draco avec malice.

-Mais ces regards dans la Grande Salle... Tu regardais Ku...

-…Je t'arrête, c'est toi, imbécile, que je regardais... Je suis capable de te dire qu'est-ce que tu as mangé, avec qui tu as discuté... Hummel a juste eu la merveilleuse idée de se mettre juste derrière toi... D'ailleurs, Blaine, t'es adorable quand tu rougis," lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Le bouclé adorait la façon dont le blond dit son nom. Et c'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit...

* * *

><p>Niark, sadique, hein? Reviewez (mot que je viens d'invinter) si vous voulez savoir qui c'est!<p> 


	3. Permière jalousie

**Author's note** : Hey ze people ! Voici le troisième chapitre pour lequel, je séchais complètement…. Un BIIIIIIG merci à **KlainyKlaina **qui m'a supporté (dans les deux sens), corriger et j'en passe, à Leäla qui va me tuer car je ne sais plus comment s'écrit son nom, Sarah qui m'a encouragé et m'a donné des idées avec ses délires un peu zarb sur les bords et **Behh** parce que voilà… Et **Dark Roz **qui suit cette fiction depuis le commencement.

**Disclaimers** : je n'ai (toujours) rien…Et c'est (toujours) triste.

Draco lâcha Blaine brusquement.

- Mon chéri... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda le blond à Kurt qui venait d'entrer.

Malfoy fit signe au bouclé de partir. Il n'était pas encore dans le champ de vision du Kurt, mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'il y entre. Le Poufsouffle ne quitta pas la pièce, mais il se cacha derrière une armoire proche du salon de thé.

-Je peux te poser la même question, Draco, répliqua le châtain, tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque... Tu es peut-être mon petit-ami mais tu es d'abord mon prof de potion particulier.

Blaine détestait ce ton de propriétaire qu'utilisait Kurt pour parler de Draco. Ce n'était pas le SIEN !

-J'allais à la bibliothèque! Je te le promets!

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais cru entendre dans les couloirs… Et d'ailleurs, tu étais avec qui ?

-Personne, mon cœur! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai fait ça pour toi, déclara Malfoy en pointant le salon de thé

De sa cachette, Blaine n'en revint pas... Non seulement Draco mentait à son copain mais en plus, il n'assumait le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le bouclé. Kurt, quand à lui, n'y voyait que du feu. Il sauta au cou du blond.

- Merci, mon amour! lui dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement, tu es pardonné, tu as du vraiment te donner du mal pour faire ça et en plus pour moi!

-Bien sûr! Tu veux bien t'asseoir, je dois te dire quelque chose...

"Enfin... Il va lui dire... J'aime Kurt mais il faut qu'il sache..." pensa Blaine, toujours derrière l'armoire.

Le châtain exécuta ce que son chéri lui demanda, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà... Kurt, je... Hum... commença le blond, gêné. Enfin, en apparence. Le bouclé connaissait chaque mimique de Draco, pour avoir passé tant de temps à les étudier, et savait qu'intérieurement il jubilait. Bon, pour ne rien vous cachez, Blaine aussi.

-Ne dis rien, mon amour... Je t'aime aussi! Lui répondit le châtain en lui prenant la main.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça... répliqua Draco en retirant vivement sa main de l'emprise de celle de Kurt comme si celle-ci l'avait brulée.

-Dray... Je ne comprends vraiment rien. Sois plus clair!

- Tu veux que je sois plus clair? Très bien! Mais d'abord, tu dois me promettre de ne rien me faire? Je tiens à mon visage d'ange.

« Mon visage d'ange »… Blaine pouffa discrètement. Malfoy avait donc une bien haute estime de lui-même… Et ce n'est pas lui qui allait le détromper.

-D'accord, je le promets... Soupira le Gryffondor, excédé par l'attitude de celui qu'il aimait. Kurt n'étais pas réputé par sa patiente…

- Je ne t'aime plus. Tu es devenu trop cliché, trop efféminé! Même Santana est plus masculin que toi! En résumé, 3 mots : je te quitte ! J'en ai trouvé un autre... Beaucoup, beaucoup mieux que toi!

Kurt n'en revenait pas. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le voir comme ça brisa le cœur de Blaine. Le châtain avait l'air si innocent, si fragile...

"Tout est de ma faute! Je n'aurais JAMAIS dû venir à ce crétin de rendez-vous! Quel égoïste! En embrassant Draco, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi!" se dit le bouclé, furieux contre lui-même.

-Et... Qui est-ce? demanda Kurt, d'une voix brisée, tout comme son cœur.

- Oh, arrête de pleurer! Tu es trop sensible! Il faudra t'habituer aux ruptures, Hummel! Celui que j'ai trouvé est tellement plus viril! Il ne pleurerait jamais devant moi. Tu ne dois pas le connaitre. C'est Blaine Anderson, un Poufsouffle... Une sorte d'hobbit.

Le châtain n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Blaine... Bien sûr il le connaissait! Il était en cours de sortilège ensemble ! C'était le bouclé aux yeux d'or. Il était si gentil... Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, le Poufsouffle le dévisageait d'une étrange manière lors de leurs cours communs. Même Draco ne le regardait comme ça... Un mélange de tendresse, d'amour et d'une grande tristesse. Se faire regarder de cette façon rendait Kurt mal-à-l'aise mais il trouvait ça flatteur: quelqu'un l'aimait vraiment.

Il savait que Draco allait voir ailleurs un jour ou l'autre. Mais le lui dire de cette façon aussi brutale, c'était du sadisme pur! Le châtain aimait réellement Malfoy, et il savait que le blond sortait avec lui juste parce que le Gryffondor était de bonne famille. En repensant à Blaine, il se rendit compte que le bouclé ne le laissait pas indifférent. Pas du tout, en fait. Il était plutôt mignon...

Mais maintenant, il sortait avec Draco. SON Draco ! Il fallait le récupérer! Kurt sentit la jalousie monter en lui mais il ne savait si il enviait le jeune Anderson ou Malfoy. Perdu, voilà ce qu'il fut à cet instant précis: perdu, célibataire mais attiré par un autre et toujours amoureux de son ex. Sa situation le fit sourire misérablement. Ce qui enragea Draco qui était toujours assis en face de lui, attendant une réaction quelconque.

-Je te quitte pour un autre et ça te fait rire? T'es complètement masochiste, mon pauvre Hummel! Soupira le blond, tu es passé des larmes au sourire en moins de 2 minutes...

-Tu avais des principes... Pas de "Sang-de-Bourbes", pas de Poufsouffle, pas de fan de Rebecca Black... Et pourtant tu as choisi Blaine... Bon, pour la musique, je ne sais pas, mais c'est UN POUFSOUFFLE! Tu les as toujours haïs de tout ton cœur, enfin, si t'en as un... Sa mère est une moldue originaire des Philippines. Bon, son père est un sorcier Irlandais... mais il a du sang moldu dans les veines ! Toi aussi tu as changé, ajouta le châtain en lui adressant son regard le plus "Bitch" qu'il avait en réserve.

- Mais il a du sang du sang de sorcier quand même... Tu es tout simplement jaloux, ma petite Kurtia.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Cette fois, il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. Le Gryffondor leva sa main, administra la gifle de sa vie au Serpentard et tourna les talons, la tête haute. Sans jeter un seul regard derrière son épaule, il quitta dignement la Salle Sur Demande. Blaine, de sa cachette, avait tout vu... Il ne connaissait pas cette facette de la personnalité de Kurt. Et cette partie de son caractère ne lui déplaisait pas... Au contraire, cela prouvait qu'il savait se défendre. Malfoy, quant à lui, tenait toujours sa joue rendue rouge par la claque de son ex. Il n'en revenait toujours pas... Kurt l'avait frappé... Celui avec qui ils échangeaient des doux baisers, celui qui ne s'énervait jamais sauf quand on le traitait le stéréotype. Ce Kurt-là avait OSÉ LEVER LA MAIN SUR LUI? Il revint à la réalité quand il entendit des pas. Le Poufsouffle n'était pas parti. Il avait donc tout vu... Comment est-ce que Draco pourra regarder son bouclé dans les yeux à présent?

-Blaine! Attends!

Mais le Poufsouffle en avait trop entendu. Il était partagé entre l'amour évident qu'il ressentait pour le blond, et l'antipathie profonde que ses « principes » lui inspiraient…

Il soupira. « Je ne suis pas bien plus avancé qu'avant cette foutue lettre… »

Voilà, voilà un review sera le bienvenu, surtout que cette petite bulle se sent bien seule en ce moment...


	4. premier cadeau

**Author's note** : Hey the gens ! je sais que ça fais un peu longtemps mais I'm baaaack ! Je tiens à préciser que… j'ai eu une flemmagite aigue (la flemme, quoi) doublé d'un blocage d'ordi (vive les sœurs qui font bloquer internet avec Facebook ! ^^) mais j'ai réussi à publier ce quatrième chapitre (ALLELUIA)

**Dédicace **: Toujours à KlainyKlaina (ma skieuse, amie, correctrice et j'en passe), Sarah qui a customisé mon cahier d'idée et une dédicace à mon génie (prétentieuse, moi ? NAAAAAAN pas du tout !)

Enjoy this chapter !

Blaine rata beaucoup de choses la semaine qui suivit le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Draco.

Il avait tellement de question en tête, qu'il faillit rater ses entrainements de Quidditch. Surtout qu'il devait n'en rater aucun: cette semaine-là, Poufsouffle affrontait Gryffondor. Évidemment, Kurt était dans l'équipe en Attrapeur car Harry s'était blessé gravement. Le bouclé, lui, se contentait de jouer le gardien.

À de multiples reprises, il faillit se faire exclure de l'équipe car il passait beaucoup plus de temps à regarder Kurt tenter d'attraper le Vif d'Or, qu'à essayer d'attraper le Souaffle. Le Poufsouffle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où Finn, le capitaine et batteur de sa maison, le rappelait à l'ordre.

Mais le Quidditch n'était pas le seul problème. Il se prit une heure de retenue avec Rogue car, soi-disant, le bouclé aurait insinué que le professeur de potion était stupide. Ce qui était certes faux, mais pas totalement irréaliste... Blaine fit donc perdre une dizaine de points à sa maison par ce moyen.

Le jour suivant, tout Poudlard était au courant de la rupture du couple phare. Et tout le monde parlait de la raison de la fin de l'idylle du Serpentard et du Gryffondor. Certains disaient que Draco aurait eu une révélation dans un de ses rêves, d'autres disaient que Kurt donnait de potion d'amour dans le jus de citrouille du blond et qu'il avait oublié un jour de le lui en mettre. La rumeur préférée de Blaine disait que Malfoy aurait pris l'apparence de Taylor Lautner mais uniquement le châtain voyait l'illusion. Malheureusement, le Gryffondor avait découvert la supercherie et il aurait utilisé une potion qui décolorait sur les cheveux de Draco, pendant son sommeil, d'où la couleur extra-pale de sa coupe.

Cette théorie fut relayée par Seamus Finnigan, et bien d'autres…

Celle de Britanny fut la plus bizarre que le Poufsouffle ait entendu: selon elle, des lutins sur des licornes (qui volaient, bien sûr) auraient soufflé aux oreilles de Lord Tubbington, le chat obèse et nonchalant de la blonde, que le Serpentard était méchant et il n'aimait pas Kurt parce que les licornes ne voyaient pas d'arc-en-ciel lumineux autour de lui et parce que c'était un dauphin noir. Le chat de Brittany aurait prévenu la blonde. Celle-ci aurait alors avertit Kurt (qui était gentil, selon les lutins, car lui, était un dauphin rose et pailleté avec une corne, cela va de soi). Il avait aussi selon les licornes, des millions d'arc-en-ciel partout autour de lui. Et le châtain aurait donc écouté Lord Tubbington et il aurait quitté le châtain.

Blaine ne put réprimander un sourire. Cette fille le fera toujours rire. Celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la réalité fut Rachel. Il sentait que la brune avait quelque chose en rapport là-dedans. La jeune diva semblait toujours connaitre des détails qui échappaient aux autres….

La fin de semaine arriva lentement. Le premier jour du week-end, alors qu'il s'allongea sur son lit, il sentit quelque chose sous sa couette. Tenant sa baguette dans une main, il retira vivement la couverture. Le bouclé vit une simple boite en bois de noisetier. Blaine la prit dans ses mains. Il retira le couvercle, toujours méfiant et vit une statuette. Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, la boite joua une musique. Il mit un certain temps avant de la reconnaitre... « The One That Got Away » (**Note bêta : ou« Thinking Of You », qui est juste parfaite ;)**) de Katy Perry, version acoustique, sans paroles. Blaine fredonna les paroles en regardant plus attentivement son présent : cette statue était en marbre, elle représentait un couple d'ange sur une balançoire. L'un d'eux embrassait la joue de l'autre. Leur siège se trouvait dans cœur entouré de roses.

C'est à ce moment que Finn entra dans la chambre. Le bouclé eut juste le temps de remettre la couette sur ses cadeaux.

-Blaine? Tu fais quoi? Franchement, tu fais limite peur, ces temps-ci!remarqua le Batteur de Poufsouffle.

- Il ne se passe rien! Je te le promets!

-Mec... T'es trop bizarre, on dirait que t'es amoureux...

Blaine n'en crut pas ses oreilles... Finn, l'idiot tant adorable de Poudlard, avait deviné tout seul ce qui se passait ?

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami? Demanda le bouclé.

Le géant rit à cette remarque, prit son balai et se dirigea vers la porte des dortoirs.

-N'empêche l'entrainement commence dans 10 minutes, magne-toi! déclara-t-il en quittant la pièce

-Je te rejoins dans 5 minutes! Cria Blaine en retour, se saisissant de la statuette.

-Qu'importe qui tu es... Je le saurai, chuchota-t-il à la statue.

Le Poufsouffle à boucle quitta à son tour la pièce, son Nimbus sous le bras. Il arriva à l'heure. "Pour une fois", pensa le capitaine de l'équipe jaune et noir. Il ne voulait pas vraiment virer Blaine. Il était bon... Sauf quand ils affrontaient Gryffondor. Là, pour une raison inconnue aux yeux de Finn, le bouclé perdait toutes connections avec Poudlard et fixait, enfin, déshabillait du regard Kurt. Et le géant, étant très protecteur vis-à-vis de son demi-frère qui subissait les insultes de ses camarades, n'aimait pas cette façon dont le brun regardait le châtain. D'ailleurs, cette étincelle dans ses yeux était la même que celle qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Quinn quand elle était avec Rachel.

-Bon, Finnocence, t'as entendu?

Le géant fronça les sourcils à son surnom. Uniquement une personne le nommait ainsi.

-Salut à toi aussi, Lopez.

-Bref, je disais que si ton hobbit aux sourcils triangulaires et toi ne disparaissez pas de ma route, je vous enfonce vos balais vous savez où...D'ailleurs pour ton Frodon, il doit avoir l'habitude... Vu comme il matte Malfoy, répliqua la Latina en ignorant la remarque de Finn, d'ailleurs si ton cerveau a des peines pour retenir des choses c'est grave... Mon prénom c'est Santana... Entendu? S-A-N-T-A-N-A... Compris, Finnidiot?

Ledit "Frodon" serra les poings à cette insulte. "Elle est lesbienne aussi... Elle ne s'assume et m'énerver ne l'aidera pas à le faire..." pensa Blaine de plus en plus hors de lui. Soudain, le bouclé éclata.

-La ferme, Lopez. Tu es franchement pathétique... Moi, j'ai fait mon coming-out et je m'assume, en j'en connais à qui ça ferait du bien... Enfin, si tu l'oses.

-Ooooh, le chiot montre les dents! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Touffu! Lui dit la Serpentard en s'éloignant.

-Wow... Cette fille est... Commença le plus petit.

-Absolument flippante? Devina son ami.

-Voir plus...

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrainement, avec un peu de retard. Et là, une mauvaise surprise les attendait…

**Note de la bêta : Quatrième chapitre que je corrige, et j'oublie complètement de faire un petit commentaire ! Shame on me ! Comme d'habitude, l'hor… L'ADORABLE, pardon, auteure nous mets une touche de suspens à la fin… Frustrant hein ? Et bien, dites-vous que je connaitrais l'issue avant vous (Nananère.)**

**Après cette remarque d'une grande maturité, je souhaiterais faire par d'une de mes réflexions : L'avenir d'une fanfiction dépend de la motivation de l'auteur(e) à l'écrire, et cette motivation dépend souvent elle-même de retours de lecteurs qu'elle obtient… Or, depuis le lancement de cette histoire, nous arrivons à un total de… 8reviews ! Pas vraiment cher payé, pour 3 chapitres, n'est-ce pas ?Alors, à tous les lecteurs flemmards ; l'auteure et moi-même prenons du temps pour écrire, relire et corriger cette histoire, je vous prierais donc d'en faire de même pour laisser un petit commentaire… Un simple « J'aime beaucoup cette fic » fait déjà très plaisir et ne vous coutera pas bien cher…**

**A bon entendeur, salut !**

**PS :Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent et commentent cette histoire régulièrement, bien que je ne sois pas l'auteure, j'aime beaucoup voir les petits messages adorables que vous postez !"**

Voilà ! Ma chère bêta a tout dit (Camille, la prochaine fois, c'est MOI qui parle, na !) N'oubliez pas, un review= un klainebow et un euro de don pour une cure d'amaigrissement de Lord Tubbington !


	5. premiers inconnus

**Author's note : **Hey, désolée…Je me suis gourée…J'ai mis en ligne la version non-corrigée… *honte à moi*Bref, voici la BONNE version !

**Dédicace** : à **KlainyKlaina **(AKA Camille) qui malgrès sa tonne de choses à faire, trouve toujours le temps de corrigé mes textes ! à Maude, Sarah, Marion, Leila, Cristiana, Ivana…

La mauvaise surprise fut pour Finn... En effet, Blaine n'en revint pas, devant ses yeux se trouvaient les deux plus beaux gars qu'il eut jamais vu: l'un avait les cheveux bruns en pétard, des énormes yeux bleus presque transparent, il était grand, et semblait intelligent. Le second était plus petit, possédait des cheveux noir jais en pétard aussi, des yeux identiques à ceux de l'autre avec cette même lueur d'intelligence. Ils ne devaient pas dépasser les 16 ans.

- Ils sont nouveaux, eux? Lui demanda (pas vraiment) discrètement Finn en pointant les deux magnifiques garçons.

- J'en sais absolument rien... Ils ont les couleurs de Serdaigle et Serpentard sur leurs robes... Mais, je ne les ai jamais vus ici! Lui répondit son compère.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de ces élèves, ces derniers leur sourirent d'une façon à faire tomber la totalité des femmes du monde. Et un certain nombre d'homme… Blaine se sentit défaillir et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Finn, qui ne paraissait pas dérangé le moins du monde, prit la parole en premier:

-Vous êtes qui?

- Sebastian Smythe, répondit le brun de Serpentard en tendant sa main, souriant toujours.

-Et je suis son frère: Sven, compléta le plus grand aux couleurs de Serdaigle, et vous êtes?

-Finn Hudson, capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et voici notre gardien: Blaine Anderson, répondit le géant en serrant la main chaleureusement du Serpentard.

Ce dernier jeta un regard charmeur au bouclé qui ne cessait de fixer Sebastian et Sven, bouche bée.

-Et vous faites quoi sur le terrain de Quidditch? S'enquit le plus grand des Poufsouffle un peu en colère d'arriver en retard pour la première fois au Quidditch.

-On se baladait mais comme vous avez l'entraînement, on va y aller! Tu viens, Sven? Répliqua le brun en prenant la direction de Poudlard et en faisant un clin d'œil au bouclé.

-Salut, Finn! Bye Blaine! Ajouta le plus grand en suivant son frère.

Le Poufsouffle aux yeux or répondit d'un simple signe de tête, encore sous le choc: ces deux mecs étaient les plus beaux qu'il eut jamais vus dans sa vie.

-Blaine? Hého! Tu restes parmi nous ? Ou bien tu comptes rester planté au milieu du terrain en gobant les mouches ? Dit Finn, le regard moqueur, en agitant sa main devant le regard noisette de son ami.

Celui-ci reprit soudainement contact avec la réalité.

-Quoi! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'exclama-t-il.

- on vient de rencontrer Sebastian et Sven Smythe et on est TRÈS à la bourre à l'entraînement, sinon, il n'y a rien. Répondit Finn en allant à grande enjambées vers le terrain.

"Je ne suis pas bête à ce point-là!" pensa Blaine, soupirant en levant les sourcils. Il rejoignit son ami en courant car il faut dire, les enjambées du géant valaient au moins 5-6 pas du bouclé. Ils arrivèrent quand même à destination. Brittany, Mike, Hannah, David et Jeff étaient déjà changés et sur leurs balais.

-Finn! Blaine! Vous foutez quoi? S'exclama le noir en descendant de son Nimbus.

-Bonjour à vous aussi! Répliqua le géant se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

Tandis que lui et Blaine se changèrent, ils n'eurent pas la possibilité d'entendre la discussion qui se déroulait dans leur dos. En regardant attentivement si leurs amis ne pouvaient pas les entendre, Mike prit la parole en premier.

-Hé! Vous êtes au courant? Il parait que c'est Blaine qui sortirait avec Malfoy!

-Blaine? Blaine Anderson? Le nôtre? S'étonna Jeff

-Parce que t'en connais d'autres, peut-être? Répliqua David en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Un Poufsouffle avec un Serpentard? C'est déjà arrivé dans l'histoire de Poudlard? S'enquit Hannah qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là.

- Oui! Il y a moi et Santana, répliqua Brittany naïvement.

Tous levèrent des yeux étonnés vers la blonde. La plus garce de Poudlard avec la plus innocente? Qui l'eut cru? Comme Draco et Blaine! Le plus narcissique avec le plus doux et généreux gars de l'école de sorcellerie!

-Santana comme Santana Lopez? Celle de Serpentard? Celle qui nous appelle si gentiment les blaireaux? Elle sort avec toi? S'étonna Jeff en levant les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Elle n'est pas si méchante, tu sais! Elle est très gentille avec moi! Répliqua Brittany

-Revenons à nos moutons, qui te l'as dit, Mike? Lui demanda Hannah en se tournant vers l'asiatique

-Rachel Berry, vous savez à quel point elle a la langue pendue. C'est Quinn, la demi-sœur de Malfoy et la petite-amie de Rach' qui le lui a dit, leur avoua-t-il, elle est assise à côté de moi au cours de potion et comme tu sais que Rogue ne dit rien quand ses chouchous parlent...

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas lui faire confiance à celle-là! Intervint Jeff

-Taisez-vous maintenant! Ordonna David en voyant que Blaine et Finn s'approcha d'eux.

Leur entraînement se passa dans le "calme" car Brittany ne voulait pas tirer le Souaffle dans le but car selon elle, il allait se briser si quelqu'un allait le toucher, Jeff rata le but et se fut la tête de Blaine qui permit d'arrêter le Souaffle lancé, il faut le dire, assez fortement et Finn qui rata son atterrissage et qui s'éclata misérablement par terre ce qui permit de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait sur le terrain à cause du match qui allait se jouer ce week-end. Dans les vestiaires, le capitaine prit la parole :

-Bon, je crois qu'on est prêt... Brittany, pour la énième fois, LES VESTIAIRES DES FILLES NE SE SONT PAS VOLATILISÉS ENLEVÉS PAR DES CHOUETTES! Jeff, je sais que Nick et toi c'est sérieux mais tu peux QUAND MÊME tenir 8 minutes sans lui envoyer un message et ne confond pas la tête de Weasley avec le but qui est derrière ce week-end! David, je sais que tu aimes commander mais JE suis le capitaine... Hannah et Mike, rien à dire, juste bravo! Quand à Blaine, Samedi on affronte Gryffondor, Kurt t'a tapé dans l'œil, ça on l'a tous remarqué, évite juste de laisser entrer le Souaffle dans les TROIS buts... Compris? Demanda le géant

Les 6 autres membres de l'équipe hochèrent la tête. En continuant de ranger leurs affaires.

-Blaine! J'ai un rancard avec Nick, ce soir... Commença le blond, alors que tout le monde était parti sauf le bouclé.

-Oui, je rangerai le terrain pour toi... Passe une bonne soirée avec ton Serdaigle! Lui souhaita le jeune Anderson alors que son ami quittait la salle.

Il se retrouva seul et commença à chantonner une chanson que David avait siffloté sur le terrain.

"Baby, you're light of my world like nobody else..." entonna-t-il

-Tu as une voix merveilleuse... Tu sais? Lui demanda une voix derrière lui.

Blaine sursauta et poussa un petit cri de terreur.

-Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? S'enquit le bouclé

- Salut à toi aussi, Blaine! J'avais oublié mon gant, pour tout te dire... Et D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu, cette semaine! Déclara le blond en prenant l'objet en cuir, et tes lèvres m'ont manqué... Continua-t-il en s'approchant de son "presque" petit-ami, murmurant presque.

Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux lèvres. Blaine sentait le souffle du blond contre sa bouche. Il n'en pouvait plus... Ses lèvres roses lui avaient manqué aussi même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Les deux adolescents fermèrent les yeux. Ce fut Draco qui rompit la distance entre eux. Il profita de ce baiser pour entourer le cou du bouclé de ses bras pour approfondir ce baiser. Il réussit, sa langue qui caressait doucement les lèvres de Blaine trouva finalement sa jumelle. Le Poufsouffle mît ses mains autour de la taille de Malfoy et l'attira encore plus contre lui. Leurs langues commencèrent une danse lente ensemble. Ce fut le jeune Anderson qui rompit le baiser, à court de souffle.

-Wow... Dit-il simplement en ouvrant les yeux, attends, va pas trop vite!

- j'ai laissé trop de temps à Hummel... Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable et franchement pour embrasser, t'es pas mal... J'ai hâte de voir la suite, ajouta-t-il un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

-Ça veut dire que toi et moi sortons ensemble... Devina le Poufsouffle en quittant l'étreinte de Draco.

-Si tu veux, ouais... Répondit le blond en haussant les épaules, désinvolte.

Ce fut là que la troisième personne présente voulut montrer aux tourtereaux qu'ils n'étaient hélas pas seuls...

**Note bêta : Et voilà ! Encore un bisou ! Miam !**

**Désolée pour mon retard de correction, mais entre ma fiction et mes examens je n'avais pas cinq minutes. Le jet de tomates sur la bêta est bien sur autorisé (mais payant, une review par tomate ;-)) ! Bonne fin de semaine à tous, profitez du froid (enfin, je ne sais pas chez vous mais chez moi il pèle grave sa maman pingouin !**

Voilà…Je l'ai laissé (encore) tout dire à ma Mimille ! Bref…A+ les gens ! (je n'ai pas vraiment de date de publication…Mais voilà tout dépend de moi et rien que de moi…Et de Camille…^^)


	6. première discussion

**Author's note : **Saluuuuut les gens ! Vous m'avez peut-être oublié (oui, c'est possible !) mais je reviens avec ce petit chapitre ! J'ai remarqué que ce pauvre Kurt ne l'avait pas ouverte depuis 2 chapitre…Alors on va lui donner un morceau de chapitre à notre Kurtie d'amour !

**Disclaimers : **Je n'ai ni Glee, ni Harry Potter (enfin là c'est Drake…Mais bon…^^)

**Dédicace : **à ma bêta chérie : **KlainyKlaina **(A.K.A Camille)à qui je tiens beaucoup et qui me corrige depuis 4 mois ! À **Behh **qui discute aussi avec moi…

*flash back*

En effet, David ne s'était rendu compte de l'oubli de son maillot uniquement après avoir franchi le seuil de la porte de Poudlard, et était retourné le chercher en prenant son temps. Il avait croisé Kurt, assis sur un des bancs glacés des jardins de l'école, sur le chemin. Celui-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps : il faisait vraiment de la peine au Black.

« -Hey! » Le salua-t-il doucement

« -Salut », Répondit le châtain en reniflant et en gardant ses yeux collés au sol.

« -Ça va? »

Le Gryffondor leva ses yeux vers le Poufsouffle. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi... Impressionnant. Ses yeux bleus avaient presque perdu leur couleur à force de pleurer, des creux étaient visibles aux endroits où les larmes avaient coulées. Son regard avait perdu son éclat habituel, il avait laissé place à une lueur plus sombre... De l'incompréhension, de la détresse et surtout une immense tristesse.

«-Non... » Répondit simplement Kurt en baissant son regard

« -Écoute, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me mêler des affaires des autres, mais tu es mon ami, donc dis-moi ce qu'il y a! Je suis une personne de confiance, sans me vanter... Tu peux me le dire! » Répliqua son ami noir.

Le châtain soupira, hésitant, avant de relever les yeux vers le Poufsouffle.

« -S'il te plait, évite de le dire à quelqu'un autre... » Le supplia-t-il.

David acquiesça et cria victoire intérieurement. Il fut même tenté par une petite danse de la victoire, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer le châtain, qui semblait suffisamment à fleur de peau.

Le Gryffondor soupira encore une fois avant de se lancer.

« -J'aime Blaine... » Commença-t-il en guettant la réaction de David.

« -QUOI ? » S'étonna son ami. « Genre, d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? »

« -Oui... Moi, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Je suis amoureux de Blaine Marc Anderson... » Répéta le châtain en soupirant pour la énième fois depuis l'arrivée du Poufsouffle.

« -Mais... Et Draco?

-Quand il m'a quitté, tout s'est écroulé autour de moi... Même les chansons de Broadway n'arrivaient pas à me remonter le moral. Un soir, alors que j'allais dans la tour de ma Maison, j'ai entendu quelqu'un chanter du Katy Perry, quelque chose comme "Thinking of You", je crois, avec une voix absolument merveilleuse, » continua le Gryffondor.

"Ça c'est digne de Blaine! Et si ce n'est pas Katy, c'est P!nk..." pensa David en levant les yeux.

« -Je me suis approché et j'ai vu que c'était Lui... Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et sans gel (pour une fois), il avait un blouson rouge, une chemise blanche et un jeans moulant. (Miam !) Il était sublime... Après Katy, il a fait "This Love" de Maroon 5, "So what" de P!nk et "All about us" de t.A.T.u. C'était... Fantastique. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendu compte de ça... » Finit Kurt en essuyant une larme.

« - Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures? Parce que tu es amoureux de Blaine... T'es pire que les filles, toi! » Le taquina son ami

Il reçut un coup de coude en guise réponse.

« -Il est avec Draco... Maintenant. Je suis censé faire QUOI moi, maintenant? » S'énerva le châtain.

« -D'abord, tu vas te calmer. Après, tu vas lui parler! » Lui répondit David.

« -Je lui ai déjà envoyé une boite à musique qui joue "Thinking of you", » continua le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de son ami.

« -C'est parfait! Maintenant tu vas lui avouer que c'est toi! »

« -PARDON? » S'exclama Kurt en écarquillant les yeux avec horreur

« -Oui, tu vas lui avouer que c'est toi! Pourquoi t'as si peur?

-Peut-être parce qu'il sort avec mon ex... Nan?

-Tu te moque de moi? T'as vu comme Malfoy regarde Harry? Même Dumbeldore l'aurait vu depuis sa tombe! T'étais trop occupé avec Blaine pour voir ça? Wow, l'amour rend VRAIMENT aveugle, alors! Tu crois réellement que Malfoy aime Blaine? Autant espérer une résurrection de Marilyn Monroe! Kurt, tu n'es QUAND MÊME pas naïf à ce point-là? Donc maintenant, tu vas bouger tes fesses de ce banc et tu vas tout dire à Blaine, ok? Sinon tu auras affaire à moi! » L'encouragea David.

Kurt obéit et se leva... Et enlaça son ami qui était également debout à ce moment...

« -Merci! » Murmura le châtain

« -De rien... En fait, t'es tout pâle mais t'as de la force... » Plaisanta le noir.

Il reçut l'ombre d'un sourire comme réponse de la part du châtain. Ce dernier se dirigea vers les vestiaires. David qui avait totalement oublié son gant, mais qui content d'avoir pu aider son ami aux yeux bleus, repartit en sifflotant cette chanson qui ne quittait pas sa tête depuis une dizaine de jours "Baby, you're light of my world like nobody else...".

*fin flash back*

Quand le Gryffondor arriva aux alentours des vestiaires, il entendit la fin de la conversation des "amoureux" qui ne l'étaient pas tant. Ils allaient officiellement se montrer en tant que couple. Il était donc trop tard..." Il ne manque plus que j'éternue et là, on se croirait dans un film d'action" pensa Kurt. Il soupira. Malheureusement pour lui, son soupir était trop... Prononcé et les tourtereaux le remarqua.

« -Hummel... Tu fous quoi ici? C'est pas ici le défilé d'Alexandra McQuim ! » S'écria le blond sèchement.

« -3 choses; Primo: c'est Alexander McQueen, deusio, je te retourne la question! » Répliqua le châtain sur le même ton, « et tertio, je dois parler à Blaine. En privé... » Rajouta-t-il en accentuant bien le dernier mot.

« -Blaine, je te laisse! À ce soir... N'oublie pas! » Déclara Draco en faisant un clin d'œil au bouclé.

Après le départ de Malfoy, Kurt prit une grande inspiration.

« -Kurt... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » Le questionna le bouclé

« -Blaine Marc Anderson, » Commença le Gryffondor.

« -Oui? » Répondit le Poufsouffle en sentant l'appréhension monter en lui.

« -C'est une chose que je n'ai osé dire à personne auparavant...

-Oh, mon Dieu... » Jura Blaine

« -Veux-tu être mon Teenage Drea... »

À ce moment, Kurt fut coupé...

Voilàààààà, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Reviewez ça fait un gros, gros plaisir de lire vos review à chaque fois !

Claire


End file.
